It's the Good life
by mr.muffinman
Summary: okay so basically its twilight but i changed up the names and some of the events. i made it very intresting with some twists. romance, drama,humor. everythingg. pleasee read and review! ALL human.


Hey. So I just made this up one day because I was bored. Lol but I hope you guys like it. Please review to see next chapter! I do not own twilight.

It was an eerie morning with fog, and Alice's alarm clock rang. As a result of her restless night sleep, the alarm had little effect. Alice rose out of bed, rather groggily and headed for the bathroom. This is going to be a long day she thought as she turned on the faucet.

Alice had just moved to Washington D.C. from L.A. with her father. Her mother death told them to leaved L.A. and start somewhere new. Alice was very little when her real parents had died in a car crash. She had been orphaned for 3 years and in those three years she experienced the worst times. The only thing that got her through was one person. One person who knew and felt her pain and was always by her side. They were inseparable. Emmett. They had gotten the idea that they were never going to be adopted or "picked" by a parent. On his seventh birthday, out of the blue, Emmett was informed that he was picked. Emmet was happy that she got to have parents to care for him again, but one thing was left. Alice. They parted that day with tears in their eyes and a promise. To never forget each other no matter where they were or who they had become. It had been ten years since that fateful day, but she had never forgotten it. Especially now when she felt everything was so wrong, that life had let her down once again by taking away too many people from her life. All that was left was Ray (her adoptive father), and Emmett, where ever he was. There she went again, thinking constantly about the past and her troubles. Typical Alice.

Alice stood in the mirror analyzing herself. She had been through this routine countless times before. The first day at a new school made her bored quite easily. She had been at school for two hours now and was heading to Biology (one of the joys of being a senior.) Everyone had already grown a liking to her and she didn't know why. She was a fairly "normal" girl, maybe even boring. After saying goodbye to an annoying girl who kept following her around, I think Jessica was her name; she walked into class realizing she was late. Oh great!

The teacher gave me a funny look and directed me to a seat. As I was walking, I heard the typical whispers about the new girl, but I couldn't help but notice a boy who was sitting next to my seat. His hair was a soft bronzish color with a boyish look to it, but he did not at all look like a boy. His face was tilted down so I couldn't see all of him, but I got the strangest feeling when I looked at him. I quietly sat down in my seat and started taking notes. Being my clumsy self, I dropped my pencil. As I was leaning in to get it, the boy leaned down and picked it up faster than I could think and handed it to me. Two things happened in that moment. My cheeks flushed a bright red and I saw the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Emmett. It had to be. He had not changed one bit except for his toned body and the length of his perfect hair. I felt it was so wrong to even look at him and his beauty when you don't even compare to it. I couldn't think straight. We looked at each other strangely until he broke the awkward silence.

"Umm..your pencil." His voice brought back all the memories. It voice had become manly and firm but there was a trace left of little Emmett. I couldn't find words to say and kept staring like an idiot. He broke the silence one again.

"Hi I'm Emmett, and you are?" Reality kicked in. He wanted to know my name! I was just about ready to scream it until I had second thoughts. What would he do if he remembered? Would he care? Did he feel the same? Did he even remember me? Suddenly I was too ashamed. I knew what I was going to do.

"Uh my names Rosalie. Rose for short." I couldn't be honest with him now. It was too soon to tell what was going to happen, I definitely did not want to mess this up. No one knew my name anyway. Plus that was what I always wanted my name to be and Emmett knew it too. It was an old children's book we read together.

"Nice to meet you Rose. I've always liked that name." We then turned our heads back to the board. I couldn't help but smile at the last comment. Things were finally looking up for me and I hoped they would stay that way. Even if it had to start like this, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
